Previously, we analyzed the expression pattern of EMT activation in a select panel of human lung cancer cells and in normal lung cells. While the EMT has been well-described in breast cancer, similar data in lung cancer and other solid tumors have been lacking. In order to better understand how the EMT and MET processes mediate cancer cell metastasis in lung cancer, we aim to develop laboratory models of metastasis to better understand the developement and progression of cancer. These models will allow us to better dissect out and identify key modulators of the metastasis process in order to discover new potential targets for therapy.